We will build, test and evaluate a prototype model of our Automated Tactile Tester. This device is designed to provide for repeatable, reliable and largely automated testing of touch, temperature and pain sensations from the skin as a diagnostic tool in evaluating peripheral and central neuropathies. The microprocessor controlled device also keeps a record of each patient's performance on different testing sessions, providing a quantitative measure of the progress of disease or recovery. It provides both graphical and tabular presentation of the data obtained from individual patients, facilitating clinical interpretation of the data.